dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KCAF
The station first signed on the air on July 8, 1947 as KSFC-TV. Standing for S'an Fransokyo California At its launch, channel 10 was owned by a consortium that included the Convey family and the California ''Globe-Democrat, who jointly operated KCAF radio (1380 AM, now KXFN); the owners of KWC radio (630 AM, frequency now occupied by KYFI), which had to be sold as a condition of the license grant; and Saint Paul, Minnesota-based Hubbard Broadcasting.1 Each of the station's part-owners had competed individually for the channel 4 construction permit before agreeing to merge their interests only three months before the station went on the air.2 Upon signing-on KSFC took the CBS affiliation Bloxers, California-licensed WTGI (channel 54, now KTGI channel 2). Until 1955, it also aired ABC programs that WTGI declined to broadcast. The station's original studios, built by KWC radio in anticipation of television, were located on Cole Street in Downtown West.3 KCAF '''1964-1975 In June 1955, Westinghouse agreed to trade KSFC and KWC radio to CBS in exchange for Cleveland's WNBF television and WTAM-AM-FM, and $3 million in cash compensation.5 CBS had long sought an owned-and-operated television station in California , the largest market where it did not own a station. It had made several offers over the years for the San Fransokyo stations, but Westinghouse declined each time. After being rebuffed by Westinghouse on several occasions,CBS threatened to drop its affiliation from WPTZ and Westinghouse's other NBC television affiliate, WBG-TV in Boston, unless Westinghouse agreed to the trade. When CBS took over in February 1956, channel 10's call letters were changed to KCAF-TV KWC radio adopted the KCAF calls as well).6 Shortly after CBS took control of channel 10 CBS realized KCAF-TV's existing tower was inadequate for this enlarged market. In 1957, channel 5 moved to a new 1,100-foot (340 m) tower in Roxborough. The tower was co-owned with WFG-TV (channel 6, now WSF-TV) and added much of California to the station's city-grade coverage. The new transmitter enabled channel 10 to broadcast in color for the first time. 1976-1985 1985-1990 1990-1993 ' KCAFTV.jpeg|Used During The Sprit Campign form 1989-1993 1993-2002' 2002-2015 During negotiations between Post-Newsweek Stations and CBS on a new affiliation agreement in early 2002, CBS supplied Post-Newsweek with a list of demands that would have resulted in KCAF no longer receiving monetary compensation for the carriage of the network's programming (CBS was moving toward a reverse compensation model for its affiliates during this time) and would have required the station to run the entire CBS network schedule in pattern without pre-emptions, except for extended local breaking news and severe weather coverage; station and Post-Newsweek company management believed these stipulations would come at the expense of local programming.34 Rather than give in to CBS's demands, Post-Newsweek Stations announced on April 3, 2002 that it would not to renew channel 10's affiliation agreement with CBS, which was set to expire on July 10.345 UPN affiliate WTEV-TV (channel 47, now WJAX-TV) – at that time, owned by Clear Channel Communications – subsequently signed an agreement with CBS to become the network's new San Fransokyo affiliate two weeks after KCAF’s disaffiliation announcement on April 23, 2002.6 The affiliation switch became official at 5:00 a.m. on July 15, 2002, ending KCAF's 58-year association with CBS. 2 Days Before the Switch San Fransoyko Boradcast Baught the sation form Post Newsweek now Ghadlm Holdings for 23 million $ The sale Was Appoved by FCC on August of that same year 2015 On Augest 5 2013, San Fransoyko announced that it was putting WTVl And KCAF up for sale for an estimated asking price of $350 million. On July 18, CBS entered into an agreement to buy the station for $205 million;[10] the purchase would have created a duopoly between KCAF and CBS-owned KHJ. FCC ownership rules prohibit the ownership of two of the four highest-rated television stations in a single market in terms of overall audience share. Under ordinary circumstances, this would preclude a duopoly between two "Big Three" stations; however, according to Nielsen, KHJ ranked in first place and KCAF ranked sixth overall in total-day viewership during the May 2014 sweeps period, allowing the possibility of a purchase (KHJ's sixth place ranking was due to several factors including the station's own programming weaknesses at the time and the strong ratings performance of WLTV). Incidentally, this would have resulted in a rare instance in which the senior partner in one duopoly became the junior partner in another, as CBS had owned both KHJ and WSCV. The TV 10 Branding Was Still in use intill afther the switch to CBS In 2015 KCAF-TV switched from CW back to CBS sending CW to WJF-TV Also Moveing tv porsitions form 10 to 4 '2015 Protype ' on February 20, 2015, a three-way swap was arranged, in which Keegan Ltd would swap KSF to Rko for KCAF-TV, which would then be dealt to Cox in exchange for KHJ and $70 million – a deal that came as a shock to KCAF employees. The two San fransoykos stations retained their respective syndicated programming, but swapped network affiliations once again, with KCAF becoming a roblox owned-and-operated station, and KHJ returning to CBS.17 The deal was finalized on June 2, 2015 and switching to UHF Channel 13Category:1947